


Handling Rejection 15/15

by haldoor



Series: Handling Rejection [15]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings:</b> No spoilers; nothing beyond rejection and the aftermath<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Don't own; don't profit<br/><b>Author’s Notes:</b> A story written in drabble form: Danny rejects Steve; Steve doesn't react very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handling Rejection 15/15

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> The angst-fest is OVER!!!

"Now see, that… that was… wow."

"I've been told that before."

"What? Those exact words?"

"Well, no," Steve concedes as he rises up on one elbow to smile down at Danny. "But speechless is a pretty close approximation."

Danny eyes crinkle delightfully as he gazes up at Steve. He pulls Steve down to kiss him gently.

Steve strokes fingers down Danny's naked flanks. "I can't believe this," he mutters against Danny's lips.

"You realise this could have happened a lot sooner if you'd let me explain before."

"Let's not lose any more time, then."

There are no more words.

~

END

**Author's Note:**

> To everyone reading along, and especially those leaving kudos and comments: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I've enjoyed having you along for the ride. It's been fun; I hope you like the last part too! ♥
> 
> Kaige: YOU ROCK! LONG FLUFFY STRING, BABE! ♥ ♥ ♥


End file.
